Living the New Yorker Dream
by VeronicaGraterol
Summary: ¿De que serias capaz para cumplir tus sueños?, ¿Y si en el camino encuentras mas?. Esta es la historia de como Bella, Alice y Rosalie buscan hacerce un camino en New York, de como descubriran el trabajo duro, pero no solo eso, tambien conoceran a tres guapos hermanos, ¿Que les deparara el futuro?. Summary completo Adentro. Parejas Canon. UA . K Por lenguaje


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como todos ya saben, son de S. Meyer.

Summary:

Muchas veces las personas tenemos sueños, queremos triunfar, tener grandes cosas, pero ¿sabemos el precio que tenemos que pagar para ello?

Bella, Alice y Rosalie quieren salir adelante en New York, pero no saben lo difícil que es aquello, ellas buscan amor, fama y dinero.

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan tiene 19 años, sus suelos son estudiar psicología y escribir un libro algún día, sus padres son Charlie y Renne, ellos no quieren que su hija se vaya tan lejos, ni que su búsqueda a cumplir sus metas termine mal.

Rosalie Lilian Hale, con 19 años, sus sueños son modelas para las mejores casa de moda del mundo, muy reprimida por sus padres sobre protectores y rectos, Anne y Richard trataran de impedir hasta el final que su hija se vaya, todo lo que ellos buscan para su hija es una vida tranquila.

Mary Alice Brandon, una pequeña pixie con sueños de diseñar, de reinventar la moda, de vestir artistas de la talla de Kristen Stewart (1), Robert Pattinson (2), y de todos los famosos que pudiera, su madre murió de leucemia cuando ella era joven y solo le queda su padre, Burt.

Capítulo I: El Comienzo

Bella POV:

Otro día en el pueblito lluvioso de Forks, por cierto, Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, Isabella es algo formal y soso. Vivo en Forks, un pueblito ubicado en Washington, mis padres son Charlie y Renne, mi padre es el jefe de la policía y mi madre maestra de Kindergarten, trabaja en la escuela maternal de Forks, nuestra casa es sencilla, a excepción del PlayStation 3 (3) y el Televisor 42 pulgadas (4) que está en la sala, si, Charlie es un adicto a los video juegos, y últimamente ha comprado muchos juegos por Amazon (5), se los juro, a veces he pensado en internarlo en una clínica.

Ahora estoy en mi cama, mi cuarto (6), no me quiero levantar todavía. Tomo mi teléfono de la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama y lo primero que se ve es una imagen de La vista que se tiene de New york desde el Empire State (7), luego veo la hora 11:54am, es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer, a lo mejor Alice, mi mejor amiga, aparte de Rosalie y yo vamos al cine un poco más tarde. Baje de mi cama y fui directo al baño, sentía la boca algo pastosa, me cepille los dientes y me peine, me hice una coleta alta. Baje a almorzar, y vi a Renne en la cocina, picando algunos tomates, fui un poco mas rápido y tome uno.

Isabella, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- me regaño Renne

Me reí por la cara de desaprobación que trato de colocar Renne, pero al final falló estrepitosamente y las dos comenzamos a reír.

¿Qué paso aquí?, acaso ocurrió algo de lo que yo no me haya enterado. – Se oyó una voz entrando a la cocina, Charlie, con su uniforme, dejando la pistola encima de la mesa.

Nada, papa.- le respondí

¿Y como dormiste princesa? – me pregunto

Papa, no me digas así, tengo 19 años y dormí bien – le replique.

El desayuno/almuerzo está listo, lávense las manos y vengan a la mesa a comer. Ah y Charlie, guarda esa pistola, sabes que no me gusta que la dejes en la mesa.- anuncio Renne-

Fui a lavarme las manos mientras Charlie guardaba la pistola.

Esa fue una tarde normal en casa.

Alice POV:

Eran las 9 am y me monte en mi bicicleta, con el almuerzo de mi padre, Burt en mi bolso, el es muy olvidadizo y los fines de semana se le queda su comida en la casa. Llegue al taller mecánico de papa y vi a Seth, un muchacho de 16 años, piel morena, alto y cabello negro.

Hola Seth, ¿sabes donde esta papa?- le pregunte a Seth

Hola Alice, si el jefe esta en el almacén. – me respondió sin voltear, ya que estaba muy concentrado reparando el automóvil que tenia frente a él.

Voy a dejarle esto en su oficina, ¿puedes decirle que le traje su comida?

Claro, yo le digo.

Le deje la comida a papa en su escritorio y salí, llegue a casa a las 9:30, vaya, realmente rápido, ahora tengo tiempo de sentarme en la computadora a hacer nada un rato.

Entre a mi habitación y tome mi laptop, me abrí el navegador y abrí en una ventana Twitter (8) y Facebook (9), twitee: "Sin Nada que hacer. ¿Tarde de Cine? SBella IlovesMe".

Y baje a hacer la comida. Este es otro día Normal en mi vida. Creo que la mayoría pensara que mi padre no se preocupa por mí, pero yo se que él me quiere, pero está muy triste, mi mama murió cuando yo tenía 9 años, ella tenía leucemia, se la detectaron tarde, murió dos meses después de que la detectaran, yo estuve muy triste, y la extraño mucho, pero para mi padre fue un gran shock, él le decía a mama "Ángel"… el quedo destruido y todavía en sus ojos tu puedes ver la tristeza.

Solo espero poder tener un amor como el que ellos tuvieron algún día.

Rosalie POV:

-Vamos, ¡sigue!- grito mi entrenador personal.

Corrí hasta que vislumbre la línea de llegada. Hoy llegue temprano a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, donde se encontraba un parque donde me tenía que reunir con mi entrenador personal, James. El me ayuda a mantener mi buena forma.

Al llegar a la meta, estaba muy cansada.

Estas mejorando pequeñaja. – dijo James

Y tu muy viejo- bromee

Luego de terminar mi recorrido, fui directamente a las duchas, para irme a casa.

Mi casa no es como la de Bella o Alice, mis amigas, mi casa es una mansión, pero es vacía. Mis padres son empresarios importantes y siempre están viajando, y como dijo mi madre, soy un estorbo mientras ellos viajan. Así que vivir en mi casa es como vivir solo, con la excepción de que no pago nada, mis padres me dan a mi demasiado dinero, pero nunca están aquí.

Pero eso acabara, en unos meses viviré con Bella y Alice. Viviremos en la Gran Manzana y presiento que pasaran cosas, cosas que cambiaran nuestra vida…

Aclaratorias

(1)(2): No me pude aguantar en poner sus nombres, en serio, Robsten es TAN SEXY y estoy esperando a Coachella, aparte de que aunque sé que a muchas no les gusta, adoro como se viste Kristen, es tan informal, es un estilo desaliñado que le queda bien, no se ve trabajado sino natural, y Rob, ósea ¿soy yo o hace calor? El es muy sexy con lo que se ponga AHHHHH mejo paro.

(3)(4): Aquí me base en mi papa, el en realidad le gustan esas cosas y voy a hacer a Charlie en algunos diálogos como mi papa, pero no en todo.

(5): Amazon es una página de internet, en donde puedes comprar lo que tú quieras, con Dólares, y en el caso de Venezuela, te dan solo 400 por tarjeta de Crédito, esto de los da CADIVI, no se cuales son las autoridades que les dan la posibilidad de tener dólares a las personas.

(6): el cuarto de Bella no sé como describirlo muy bien, entonces hare un dibujo y los subiré a mi cuenta de facebook

(7) El Empire State es el rascacielos más alto de New York, tú subes en un ascensor y los último pisos los puedes subir en ascensor o escaleras, pero se llega al mismo sitio y la vista es preciosa. También dejare fotos de esto en mi cuenta de facebook.

Para las personas que quieran ver las fotos o hablar conmigo más directamente que en fanfiction mis cuentas son:

Twitter: IsupportCoryLea

Facebook: Veronica Graterol

Y Por si acaso llegaron hasta aquí, quisiera saber sus opiniones, para saber si debo seguir o si no, este fic NO ES NINGUNA TRADUCCION NI ADAPTACION, esto lo escribo yo, palabra por palabra, y me inspiro en mi sueño de vida, junto con mis amigas. Las partes de este fic que hablen de New York y Orlando, serán explicitas debido a que yo tuve la gran oportunidad de ir con mi papa y conocerlo con mis propios ojos, y viví la experiencia de caminar por esas hermosas calles, pero esto no quiere decir que Bella, Alice y Rosalie las vayan a pasar fácil, tendrán que trabajar mucho.

Quiero aclarar desde hoy que soy un poco mejor en el drama que con las alegrías y la felicidad, pero lo que yo quiero es mejorar aquí, cualquier consejo o duda por favor escribirme…

Saludos desde Venezuela.


End file.
